War is Coming
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Six months after the Dubbed Civil War , Tony stark is back. After finding files on the winter soldier's training , will Tony find enough dirt to put Barnes away or will he find something far more then he imagined.


**A/N I'm loosing count on how many fanfics I've written lol**

 **DISCLAIMER: own nothing sorry wish I own Bastian see gave Stan a nickname already lol**

 **Chapter One: Barnes is ALIVE!**

Six months had passed since civil war. Steve was trying to stay strong for Bucky, even if Steve and the rogue Avengers got pardoned no one knew about barnes,. Clint talked with king T'Challa hoping the man could try and talk to Tony. T'challa agreed and made a call. But saddly Tony didn't want to help Stark was out for blood , Bucky's blood. Steve had taken the phone and that just started a screaming match between the two Avengers. Wanda and Scott had tried calming Steve down while Clint talked to Tony. Tony relented to Clint and they set up something. Tony told Clint he had a plan. Three weeks later , Tony called back. Ross wanted bucky court Marshalled, Tony agreed to a tribuil.

Steve had quickly said no and flat out refused. Bucky was a WOrld War II Veteran. A war hero. Hell he was in the museum. Clint had given the message to tony an of course they disagreed. But Clint tried telling Tony , he couldn't let what Hydra made Barnes do after he was deemed KIA back in '44. It took another three months after that to finely get Steve to agree to the Tribunal. Clint calmly told cap they could show all evidence of Bucky not in control of his actions. But now they'd have to wake him up. So they prepared to wake up Barnes.

Steve stood waiting with Wanda and the rest of their team. Clint smiled lightly watching as the cryo Chamber defrosted and Opened.

Bucky blinked as he woke up. He saw Steve an tried to smile. The doctor s helped him down and onto a table. Checking his vitals and tempature. Steve walked over to him patting his shoulder. T'challa greeted him as the doctor showed him his new arm. They put it on and Bucky winced once it connected to his nerves. Clint help him steady himself.

"Tony called. He said he had a plan for Bucky's trial." Clint spoke breaking the silence. Steve looked at him before looking at Bucky. Both super soldiers answering at the same time. "What plan" they chorused.

 **~Avengers~**

 **Avengers Compound.**

 **Three hours Earlier**

Tony stark sat at his desk looking through Bucky's Hydra files. He wanted to find anything to convict the man to put him away. The man killed his mom. So here he was looking through files at 2am in the morning. To find anything on him just being a traitor. One file caught his eye. Tony clicked on it and read it through. Clicking the next page , he saw the trigger words written out in English and Russian. He read addresses to every Hydra base. Seeing a photo of Barnes from '43 then him in cryofreeze. Tony clicked the next page.

Printing out each page , marking them to put them in order. Tony then started to read the new page he was on. It went on about shock therapy and beatings. Tony clicked the next page and nearly choked at the graphic photos. They had used every torture tactic to try and get him to break but he never did , Barnes never broke. Clicking on a video , Tony watched Hydra give him the metal arm and cracked a smile when Barnes woke and the first thing he did was choke one of the doctors. He made sure to download those onto his drive. Clicking on another video. Tony started down loading it as well.

Tony watched them use the shocks , going straight through his brain. Wincing after his fift scream. Tony clicked on the next one thankfully it was just more writing. A list

 _Status report:Min_ _d wipes are only temporary, cryo freeze after each session._ _Excape attempts: 50_ _. Memeries keep returning._

 _Next step: trigger conditioning:_ _Longing: желание (zhelaniye)_ _Rusted: ржaвый (rzhavyy)_ _Seventeen: Семнадцать (Semnadtsat' )_ _Daybreak: Рассвет (Rassvet)_ _Furnace: Печь (Pech')_ _Nine: Девять (Devyat' )_ _Benign: добросердечный (dobroserdechnyy)_ _Homecoming: возвращение на родину (vozvrashcheniye na rodinu)_ _One: Один (Odin)_ _Freight car: грузовой вагон (gruzovoy vagon)_

 _Hooked into his memeries._

Tony fell back into his chair in utter disbelief , it took 30 years for them to finely consider brainwashing. Fifty excape attempts. And mind wipes. Tony was in shock. He was looking for something to condemn Barnes but all he was seeing was a prisoner of war of 75 years. Clicking on the next page Tony made sure to print and download.

 _test to see if conditioning is in tack._ _December 16th 1991_ _arget s: Howard stark._ _Mission: extraction._

standing so fast , Tony flipped over his chair. His parents were a test to see if they finely had ahold of him. Tony boxed up everything he printed. He needed pepper and to talk to someone. Rhodey set up a Tribunal for him and now stark new the truth. He needed help. He quickly looked up the surviving Howling Commandos addresses. Then he called Clint needing to let him know about the trail and his plan.

 **~Avengers~**

Jim Morita was surrounded by his kids and grandkids as well as his fellow surrviving Howlies. For his granddaughters Eaighteenth birthday. Jamie , she was a beautiful girl and he was very proud. Dum Dum was telling the younger kids about Sarge. Boy it still felt like yesterday that cap broke the news of Sarge's death to them. They all mourned him , hell Dum dum named his own kid after Sarge James Buchanan Jr. Was also a Sargeant in the US Military. The Howlies we're damn proud of the boy. James named his first born daughter after him and his namesake. But she was Jamie looked around.

He missed cap , they knew he was alive. He visited once in awhile. But he was still distent from everyone, dum dum said he was still not over Sarge's death. Hell no one could blame cap. Those boys were best friends , grew up together.

So when the son of Howard stark showed up at his door and hour later. Jim Morita was in shock. Jim's daughter answered the door , letting the man in. Dum dum and Jones looked at the boy arms crossed. But what nearly gave him and the rest of the Howlies a heart attack was when the boy slammed a folder on the coffee table. Jones took the folder and opened it.

" What's this about Sarge Boy! Sarge died in '44! Leave him in peace " Dum Dum snapped opun seeing the paper.

Tony hated being here, he hated doing this granted Bucky killed his parents but to open these old wounds with the howling commandos was even worse. Telling them that a man they loved and fought with that they thought dead was alive. Well Tony didn't wanna be here. Sighing, Tony looked toward T'Challa who he'd brought with him. T'challa nodded. Taking a deep breath, Tony started.

"Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes survived the fall in '1944. Due to Zola injections of the super soldier serum that was giving to cap." Tony started. All the Howlies stared in shock dum dum had to sit down with his daughters help. "HYDRA found him. They kept him on ice over the passed fifty years. Brainwashed him with trigger words." Tony finished. Looking at Howard's boy to his comrades, Jim spoke. " Are you telling us that our Sarge hast been a war Prisoner for the past Seventy years!" Morita demanded.

Tony nodded. " And is a wanted war crinimal. " He added. The old man glared at tony , that Stark hid behind T'Challa. " Where is he! Dum dum demands.

 **~Avengers~**

Bucky stood quietly over looking the jungle. A damn Tribunal, military tribunal. After everything. Remembering his life and Hyda. Now he had to deal with his name being tarnished. He died a hero and was raised a traitor. Bucky didn't k now if he could do this. They were heading home back to the states soon. Bucky turned to see Steve with his uniform. And dog tags. Bucky hugged Steve and patted him on the back before walking off.

"T'challa just returned with Tony. " Steve called. Bucky just waved his hand Walking away.

Clint greeted Tony and the told Clint who they were and Clint nodded smiling. When Steve arrived. It was all smiles and hollers. T'challa sent them off to the teams apartment. Steve interduced the Howlies to Wanda and Scott. Natasha smiled and greeted them. Sam was in utter awe. Knowing cap and buck was one thing meeting the other surrviving two Howlies was an honor. Sam sat down with Jim and got lost in all the old stories.

While Jim was lost in telling old stories and reminiscing. Sam looked over toward bucks door to see the soldier leaning against his door frame, a small smile on his face while he looked at Jim and Steve laughing. Sam smiled an nodded him over but Bucky didn't move. Sam knew he'd join when he was ready. Turning back to Jim. He listened to the soldier tell about Bucky's fall. A sad silence fell on them.

" We heard he was alive, cap. Is Sarge alive." Dum dum asked.

Bucky nearly choked seeing his and Steve's old team. Hearing them tell the Avengers stories of the war was bringing back happy memories. When Sam looked over he thought he was busted but Sam didn't rat him out. Letting a tear fall when dum dum asked if he was alive , hearing the hope in the old man's voice that damn well broke him.

" Yeah I'm alive old man!"

The two Howlies shot up pretty fast for their age. Looking over near the door , they saw Bucky leaning against the door frame. A smirk on his face. Jim walked to him first crushing the man in a hug. Bucky lightly patted his back. " Missed you too old man" dum dum was next to join the hug.

Bucky spent the next minutes hearing Sarge or I can't believe it. Dum dum kept looking at him in awe.

Once the reunion was over, they asked about the Tribunal. And promised to be there. Bucky told them that he'd feel better knowing they were there. They sat talking for hours, asking Barnes everything. They wanted to know what he went through. He told them and the boys were sad for not looking for him. Steve was still blaming himself, Jim could see. He was looking at Bucky with that sad haunted look.

Later that night , everyone headed to bed. T'challa had his sister show the Howlies to rooms for them and their grandkids , they only brought Jim's gran daughter Jaclynn and dugans Gran daughter. Jamie. They didn't like leaving their grandfather's alone. The girls demanded to come. Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off Jaclynn. Jim had smacked him.

" Boy your old enough to be her granddaddy!" Jim had said.

"But I don't look it" Bucky sassed. Jim had laughed before heading to bed. Steve chuckled at Bucky. Before they too headed to bed. They head a trip to the states in the morning. Bucky wasn't looking forward to it.

 **New York, Military base.**

Sargeant James Dugan walked into the Tribunal court room. After hearing of Bucky Barnes survival. He quickly started getting evidence to clear Barnes. The man was a war hero and a prisoner of war. He wanted to stop the court before it could even begin. Speaking to his higher ups , he set the evidence of Bucky's trigger words and of him being brain washed. All on the table. They left him to speak.

Later in the week James was in formed to proceed. But the Tribunal was needed. Due to the evidence needing to be seen. James called his gran father and informed him of when it's take place.

"March 10th 2018 grandpa" he spoke. After the phone call. James called stark ,vwho wanted to know when to come. Stark informed James that they were on their way back to the states in the morning.

~ **Avengers~**

Steve and Bucky we're the first ones off the jet the next afternoon. Heading into stark tower. Tony greeted vision and Rhodey. Wanda stayed clear of them both. Moving into the tower, Steve was greeted by Darcy Lewis and Jane. He hugged them both. They greeted Clint next and scott. Wanda smiled at them both before then interduced herself to bucky, blocking his excape. He smiled at her side stepping her and taking off Down the hall. Bucky moved quietly through the Compound. It was only a week till the trial. Bucky didn't want to worry anyone but he was scared.

Settling into his little apartment , Bucky sighed noticed his backpack on the bed. Smiling he looked through his notebooks. Finding the ones about Natalia, his Natalia. Flipping through the pages the ex Assassin smiled softly.

"And to think I thought you didn't remember me" Natasha said smiling.

Bucky's head shot up so fast that Natasha looked at him worriedly for a second before her face calmed.

Smiling Bucky looked at her. "I remember you... Natalia" Bucky whispered. He looked at her , slowly moving over to her. And slowly bringing his flesh hand to her cheek. Natasha leaned into his hand. Asking where they went from here. Bucky smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Start fresh Natailia" the soldier said moving passed her into the Hall.

 **The next morning**

Tony woke up around 10am and decided to start his day. Heading for the common room , Tony noticed Bucky sleeping on the couch. Okay how to wake up a deadly ex Assassin. Tony breathed he could do this. Tony thinks for a moment then turns to Sam who just walked in. Pointing out Bucky , Sam smiled and yelled.

"Attention"

Bucky bolted up straighting and saluting Sam. Once Bucky noticed the two laughing men he sighed angerily and glared at them before going for a coffee.

"You guys are dicks" he muttered.

Tony smiled at the insult. "Yeah but we didn't know all your army training still kicked in " Sam said moving next to him. Sam grabbed Bucky's coffee putting sugar into it. Then handing it back. Bucky let a small smile appear. Before wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "How do you know, how I take my coffee" Bucky asked. Tony and Sam looked at each other "Steve" they said.

Bucky laughed as the rest of the Avengers piled into the room. Natasha slid up to Bucky and snagged his coffee moving to the table. Sam snorted and made him a new one. While Tony asked how she got away with that. Bucky laughed thanking Sam as he joined the rest of them. Steve set a book on the table for bucky. Bucky opened it and did a total fan boy whhoop.

"Sweet you found it Stevie. " He said thankfully.

Steve nodded. "Yeah I knew it was your favorite Myths " Natasha gently took the end of the book reading the title. Mythology, the prince's of Asguard. " Nat smiled oh this was to adorable. Thor had a fan boy. Nat smiled at Bucky one last time before releasing his book from her hold.

 **a week later, New York**

 **Courthouse**

The court room was buzzing all around. Tony and the team were moving in and out of doors. Bucky was sitting in handcuffs though he scuffed at them when Ross put them on. Tony had to cover a laugh when Ross glared at the Sargeant. The surrviving Howlers came through the doors next. Jim sat right behind bucky. While Jones and dum dum sat on either side of Jim. Tony sat behind the Howlers as did the rest of the team.

The court room doors opened again showing a elderly woman coming in with two others helping her walk. The woman looked at Bucky and started to tear up. Jim quickly took her hand and sat her down with them. While her granddaughter moved up to Bucky and sat next to him.

Tony whispered to Tim Dugan "who is that" Tim smiled "Sarge's Gran niece" as the judge hit the bench.

The triabunal has started. Bucky leaned back in his chair as evidence was brought forth. From his capture to his days as the winter soldier. His lawyer put her hand on his shoulder. Smiling gently. The judge addressed Bucky's lawyer and she stood.

"Your honor, I have video and photo evidence of the torture my client had endured. From his capture to Captain America releasing Hydras hold on Sargeant Barnes. "

Bucky watched all the judges faces turn sour as his screams filled the room. Jim patted his shoulder but Bucky saw tears in his eyes. Once the videos were done the Tribunal judges called for a 5 minutes.

Tony stretched standing. Moving over to Steve to talk. Once the break was over the judges read over the verdict.

The head tribunal judge spoke. " After veiwing countless evidence of this case Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th infinity." Bucky stood up straight.

" You are aquitted of all charges and honorably Discharged from the U.S military. .. for your time as a war Prisoner , Sargeant Barnes we owe you our deepest apologies you served your contryc well. And your military benifits will return to you , case demissed"

The Howlers grabbed Barnes dragging him over to them. Tony laughed as Sam and Steve joined the dog pile. Once they were headed out of the court house. Bucky thanked Tony and hugged tasha. Nat smiled and stayed in his arms. "Let's go get some beer!" Bucky saluted the court as they all left walking to the cars.

 **Avengers**

They returned to the compound to see Thor and bruce waiting for them. Natasha frowned still snuggling into Bucky. Bucky gave her a look and they got out of the car. Natasha walked over to Bruce and greeted him. Loki was with hiemdall waiting for Clint watching Thor greet the soldier. Steve smiled at Thor and told him everything that happened. He and Tony we're still at odds over the fighting but they were slowly getting better. Bucky was just openly gawking at Thor. Who was smiling at Bucky. Steve queitly greeted the god and Bruce. Steve interduced Thor and Bruce to Bucky. Bruce was fan boying at meeting another howling commando.

The Avengers sat around the common room talking and chatting until , Thor and Bruce had to tell them of thanos.

"Thanos, who?" Natasha asked. Leaning toward Bucky. Thor looked down and sighed. " Thanks the mad Titan. He controlled Loki during the new York invasion." Bruce spoke for Thor. They told the whole story that Loki told before he was dragged away by thanos. Bruce then made a plan to prepare for his arrival. Thor spoke of what he knew.

Clint had stayed quiet when he spoke of Loki. Not moving to insult the god. He could clearly see Thor's pain at not knowing what Loki was enduring right now. Hopefully Loki was okay. Clint thought knowing they could use his skills in this battle.

 **A/N: sorry I've been Soo quiet been busy still writing my walking dead stories and Harry Potter stories along with adding new stories I'm still on a marval universe kick**


End file.
